


Holiday Hell

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Alexander Skarsgård - Fandom, Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Requested, Short & Sweet, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: from an ask… you're on holiday with Alex Skarsgard but you've come down with a bug (food poisoning) leaving you bed bound.





	Holiday Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: time for a request! I'm still in some writers block due to stress, I'll post about it at some point and explain. 
> 
> Listening to a random Spotify playlist while writing; Starting song Black Stone Cherry - Blame It On The Boom Boom. Finishing song Journey - Don’t Stop Believin’.
> 
> Pairing: Alex Skarsgård X Reader
> 
> Warnings: TMI on food poisoning however…. fluff. It's just fluff. It's so fluffy y'all may die.

The holiday had started amazing enough with first class flights and accommodation the entire way up until you actually got to Greece; things seemed to just go down hill for you both from there. The hotel you were booked in had double booked your room and so you had no place to stay; it had taken Alex phoning around and eventually using his status - not something he usually does - to get the best room money could buy. Turns out the room was great but the view was of a building site; you had both decided the view from the hotel wasn't what you had come for anyway and promptly closed the curtains.

That night Alex had planned a nice relaxing evening at the hotel spa; as much as he tried he couldn't get any kind of appointments for a couple of days so he had booked those and decided to take you out for a nice meal. Both of you had done your research into where you should eat and what to stay away from; you thought you'd been careful however whatever it was you'd eaten had no agreed with you. After 7 hours of vomiting Alex had gotten medical help for you and it had been determined you had a severe case of food poisoning - the rest of the holiday had been your own personal hell and you were pretty sure Alex was gonna dump you when you got back. Everything that was planned had revolved around you not expelling your inner bodily fluids out of every orifice known to the Gods while writhing in agony and looking like an extra from The Walking Dead's earlier seasons.

Instead of fucking you on every surface until neither of you could walk, Alex had been quietly cleaning you up and stroking your hair or back - depending on where and how you were sat - without any complaining. At least no complaints to you; he had slammed the restaurant and had it closed down for inspection in under 3 hours; you'd never seen him angry before, it was nothing like his acting, this was different and heartfelt. 

The first two nights were spent in the hospital on three IV lines; you weren't sure what any of them were for and the doctor had simply said "Too dry." Alex had surmised they meant you were dehydrated and you had agreed before all but passing out for 16 hours. Day three you were allowed back to your hotel on the understanding you drank as much bottled water as you could; that had been when the sickness and diarrhea had started. You'd never felt so mortified as when Alex had comforted you and helped clean you when you hadn't been able to make it to the bathroom in time. You tried your best to do it all yourself but the cramping had made it impossible to move on your own. You cried over Alex as he later wrapped you in towels, you apologised profusely and babbled about never needing that kind of help before; he had smiled softly and held you all night then did it all again through the following days until there was physically nothing left to leave your body.

Now you sit on the edge of the bed feeling less like death but not quite alive yet. You had a mini celebration of 10 hours without being stuck in the bathroom, housekeeping had provided extra towels and bed linens without any issue while bringing you packs of dissolvable tablets to bring up your electrolytes and stop you losing too much to dehydration. You had managed to also eat two dry slices of toast without any after effects and so Alex had deemed it time enough to run you a cool bath as you slowly drank another bottle of water. The spa had been exceptionally understanding about the reason for cancellation and had instead sent up a gift basket of goodies to be used in your own bathroom when you were feeling better.

You blink and look over as Alex emerges from the en suite with only a towel around his hips. "Ready baby girl?" His voice is quiet and soft and you almost melt at the slight Swedish accent that he can't hold back because of how tired he is. You nod and carefully stand, leaning into Alex's side as you walk to the bathroom to find the lights dimmed to allow the LED candles to cast soft shadows around the tiles and mirrors. The tub itself was mostly bubbles and bath bombs with just enough water to help cool your fever. Alex had laid rose petals around the floor while a burner melted wax in the corner. 

"It's not quite the same as the spa, I'm afraid. Is it okay though?" He kisses your shoulder.

There were no words as you took it all in and instead you found yourself finally breaking down into sobs against his torso. 

"Baby? What's wrong?" He holds you close and strokes his fingers through your hair.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong. This is perfect…" you sniff and wrap your arms around his waist.

Alex relaxes and hums to you softly, swaying gently to the quiet music playing from the bedroom. 

"I feel so bad that this all went to hell," you start "I just wanted to come away and have a romantic holiday with you… and instead I get ill and everything is ruined and…"

"...and?" He raises an eyebrow.

"...you sure you're not gonna dump me?" You ask quietly.

He chuckles "first of all, you didn't ruin the holiday… second I'm not dumping you because of food poisoning… I'm not dumping you, end of. These things happen. Its okay." His voice is still quiet and even, he shrugs at the end of his words and kisses your head. "Would you like to climb in?"

You sniffle and nod "only if you're getting in with me..?"

"Of course. How else will I massage those aching shoulders and back? Not finished pampering you yet darling." 

You rub your face and smile up at him before dropping your towel and finishing your water.

Alex smiles lovingly and dips his head to peck your lips before climbing in; "I love you, I'll look after you, no matter what. I'm not going anywhere." 

\--- fluffy fin --- 


End file.
